


Before You Drop

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Banter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker hadn't slept in two days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before You Drop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/gifts).



> For kerry_louise in Fandom Stocking and 'exhaustion' on my Primeval Denial bingo card.

Becker hadn’t slept in two days. Or was it longer than that? He wasn’t entirely certain any more. Roughly twenty-four hours ago he had decided that what he would most like in the world was an IV that would inject coffee straight into his bloodstream.

Well, either that or a normal job that didn’t entail dinosaur hunting at all hours of the day and night.

He’d stopped taking Lester’s calls right around the time when Lester had begun making threats as to what would happen if Becker didn’t let someone spell him while he took a nap. This was going to bite him in the arse, as Lester never appreciated being ignored, but Becker was fairly confident Lester would let it go at least until the incursion had been dealt with and Becker got a few good hours of sleep under his belt.

Then all bets were off. Lester’s idea of punishment was rather... unique.

Though Becker suspected it was too much to ask for that he’d go the sexy punishment route this time, as obviously Becker got too much enjoyment out of that. No matter how many times Becker said ‘fuck you’ during.

When they finally got all the bloody things back through and closed the anomaly, Becker led the lads in the speediest clean-up ever and then proceeded to break a few traffic laws on the way back to the ARC. Lester was still in his office in spite of the late hour.

Actually, Lester’s suit looked terribly familiar, though the tie was different.

“James,” Becker said, standing in front of Lester’s desk and crossing his arms. “Have you been here the whole time?”

“What an utterly ridiculous question,” Lester said, his eyeline aimed towards some papers on his desk.

“I think you have. I think you changed into your spare suit once already and then you had to change back into this one because you didn’t have another. Just the tie.” It was impressive, though. He still wasn’t the slightest bit rumpled, though his eyes were a little tired.

“Well,” Lester said, meeting Becker’s gaze. “I wouldn’t want all that money I spent on overnight quarters to go to waste.”

“Of course not,” Becker agreed. “But can we go to yours now? I’d rather sleep in your bed, no matter how much the ones here cost.”

Lester sniffed. “Of course mine is much nicer.”

“Yes, especially when you’re in it,” Becker said with a grin.

“Steady on,” Lester said, grabbing his keys. “I doubt you’re up to much at the moment.”

Becker really, really wanted to take that as a challenge, but was betrayed by a yawn. He ignored Lester’s smirk.

-

In Lester’s flat, Becker went to slump over on the sofa while Lester heated up something fast for them to eat. Becker couldn’t actually recall what the last thing he’d eaten was, as he didn’t think coffee counted. Maybe it had been half of Connor’s bag of crisps.

Lester allowed dinner to be eaten on the sofa, which was incredibly generous of him, and made Becker want to check his temperature. He said so aloud and was only given a daintily raised eyebrow in response.

When he’d eaten, Becker let himself slide the rest of the way over on the sofa until he was curled horizontally with his head in Lester’s lap. He was unbelievably tired, really. He’d like not to move, perhaps ever.

“Don’t you want to get into bed?”

“Five more minutes,” Becker mumbled, snuggling into Lester’s lap. The sofa was more than fine. The sofa was right there. The bed was so, so far away. The bed required moving.

He felt rather than heard Lester’s sigh. It was followed shortly by the light pressure of Lester’s hand on Becker’s head, brushing carefully through his hair.

Becker suspected he was going to get a lot more than five minutes.

**_End_ **


End file.
